


Carmen Sandiego AU + Crossovers + One-shots

by SayuriFanficWorld



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld
Summary: A collections of AU, crossovers ideas and one-shots dedicated to the Carmen Sandiego reboot.You can use the AUs and the ideas if you want! Just don't forget to credite me please! ^^
Relationships: Mime Bomb & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Carmen Sandiego AU + Crossovers + One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an AU in which Mime Bomb and Carmen are brother and sister, it's a bit short but I promise you I will expend this AU! ;)
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing

-An AU in which Mime Bomb grow up in V.I.L.E and Carmen and him had a very strong brother-sister bond with Mime Bomb being a very protective big brother.

-In this AU Mime Bomb is mute, he communicate with signs language which he teach Carmen when they were younger.

-He “call” her “little jester” as a nickname while she call him “Mimo” which give him the idea to adopt the mime persona.

-And during season 1 he try to find Carmen before the other V.I.L.E agents to “figure out what the hell is going in his reckless lil’ sis’ head and hopefully try to knock some sense into her”.

-Also when Carmen is attacked by V.I.L.E agents he discreetly help her without neither Carmen or V.I.L.E notice because while he is loyal to V.I.L.E NO ONE touch his little jester.

-No one in V.I.L.E found out Mime Bomb was secretly tracking down Carmen and sometimes helped her until the season 1 final because like in the canon he is saw by his peers like a joke.

-In the season 1 final: let’s just say after learning some truths about Carmen’s origins and his own and espetially after witnessed Coach Brunt nearly kill Carmen, Mime Bomb decide to “resign” from V.I.L.E and to join his litle sister.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cleverclove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/pseuds/Cleverclove) wrote a one-shot inspired from this AU with a prompt I send them if you are interested just click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370511/chapters/56219872)  
> And go read also their others Carmen Sandiego one-shots if you want their are amazing! ^^


End file.
